beautiful fight
by bethyl.we.will.be.good
Summary: That time when another fight between Daryl and Beth ended different.. This story is for Nikitajobson's (Tumblr) "shift" contest


_I will come with you on the run next week._

Thissentence didn't want to leave Daryl's mind anymore, since Beth had toldso to Rick on their weekly meeting not even one hour ago.

Darylalways hatedthese meetings. Not because they were discussing about what to do next or who will do what, even when Daryl still wasn't really comfortable with being in Alexandria, no. He hated these meetings, because Beth was also there. It wasn't that he didn't like to see her, it was because helovedit to see her.

Since Beth was back, since the day she had gone through the gates of Alexandria and Daryl took her off the ground, while he was hugging her tight and criedat her shoulder like a broken angel, he wasn't close to her again. Not because Daryl didn't want to, he really wanted, but he just couldn't. Just shouldn't.

In the first night Beth was back, Daryl made a decision, a decision for her best. He won't ever be close to her again or even speak to her, because he just wasn't good for her. So many things had happened to Beth, because of him. Daryl had killed her mother. He gave up looking for the governor, who had killed her father then. He let it happen that she had got kidnapped, because he wasn't careful enough. And finally a bullet had gone through her head because of him.

Daryl just wasn't good for her, not good enough. So since that day henever wasclose to her again or even spoke one single word with her. Daryl didn't know how she had survived the gunshot or what had happened after or before. He wanted to know, really wanted to know, but it was better for Beth when he will keep the distance between the two of them.

But anyway, rightnow Daryl found himself on the way to Beth's house. His hands into fists, because the danger he was taking with him since Beth was gone, was on its top, while he went on the dark street to her house.Ifit would be possible, Daryl would say his blood was already simmering inside his veins.

First, of course, he was angry at himself, about all the things he had done wrong or not good enough. Hewas still angryat Rick, he was the one who had changed the plan when they were at Grady. He was also still angryat Maggie, she just had eyes for Glenn all the time and gave up on her little sister even when they hadn't known, if she was still alive or not. Daryl was also angryat Alexandria and all the people living here and he was also angryat Beth.

Why did she want to go on that run? She had everything she needed inside here or she could ask someone tolook forthe things she wanted. Beth was back just three weeks and now she wanted to bring herself in danger again? Hell no, Daryl won't let this happen.

The second the meeting was over, Daryl left Rick's house, so he could finally light up a cigarette to calm down his nerves. He watched while everyone left the house.FinallyBeth left it with Maggie and Glenn together and she got into the direction of her own house on the other side of Alexandria, after she had said good night to the two of them. Daryl lighted up one more cigarette and waited till Beth was around the corner, then he began to follow her. With angry steps he went down the street. He didn't know what he was expecting or what he wanted to tell her. Daryl justknewthat he won't let her go on that damn run.

Finallyhe had reached her house and saw a faint light inside. Without knocking on the front door, he entered Beth's house. She was standing in the middle of her living room and was showing him her back, when Daryl entered the room. Suddenly Beth turned around, when she had heard something behind herself and Daryl was almost proud about her, because she automatically reached for her knife, like he had taught her. Damn, he should have knocked or cleared his throat, so she would have known, that he was here.

When Beth got it, that it was just him, her look changed fromscaredto something like angry. Obviously she wasn't really happy to see him. Ofcourse, shewasn't. Daryl was anassholeto her the last three weeks. Hehad runaway from her every time she came closer to him and tried to not even look at her for one second.

Beth finally took her knife away and her mouth got into a thin line, when she asked with an almost annoyed voice"What do you want Daryl? You scared.."He didn't even let her end the sentence. With an angry and a little too loud voice Daryl simply told her"You aren't going."Beth's mouth stayed opened, while she was looking confused up to him. Her eyebrows began to wrinkle and a silent 'what' was on her lips. So Daryl told her one more time, even louder this time."You aren't going on that run."

Beth's look changed to unbelievable and shocked, while she was watching his angry face."You can't mean that serious."It wasn't a question, so Daryl didn't give her an answer, he just kept on looking at her, his hands still into fists. Beth let out ascornfully laugh,while her brain tried to believe, that hereally meantit serious."You haven't spoken one single word with me since I'm here. You haven't even looked at me for one quick second and every time I was close to you, you jumped away. And now you want to tell me what I'm allowedto do and what not?"She asked him with a loud voice.

Fuck.Daryl hadn't thought about this before. What should he tell her? How could he make her stay? Damn, he cared about her life more than his own, but he just couldn't tell her so, even when he wanted so bad.

Insteadhe got even more angry, because he couldn't show his feelings or even let himself feel them."You just aren't going girl! That's it!"Daryl yelled withanirritably voice. Beth's eyes began to glisten, she was as angryashimself. Throwing her hands into the air she was screaming back at him"You aren't my chaperone any more Daryl Dixon, that's it! I can take care of myself!"

Daryl wanted to tell her all the reasons why she shouldn't go, but he told her just one and he knew it wasn't true, but his anger had the upper hand over him right now, when heyelled"Nah, you can't!"Daryl could see her chest rising up and down wildly under her breathing, her eyes wide in shock.

Fuck.Now he had really hurt her.

"Get out of here."Beth simply said with a strong voice, her index finger pointed to the door behind him. But he didn't leave. Daryl just stayed where he was and was looking down at her through his way too long hair. Beth was looking back up at him, while her lips got opened, but just for one quick second, before she closed them again.

Maybe a whole minute passed by, while they were starring at each other, when she finally said"Screw you."And before she turned around, Beth showed him her middle finger. Without thinking, Daryl grabbed her wrist then, maybe a little too tight, and held her back. When he let go again, she automatically touched her wrist. Damn, he had hurt her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you drunk?"Beth screamed shocked. She was standing closer to him now. After Daryl had yelled at her for nothing back at the moonshine shack, he promised himself to not ever drink any alcohol again. But obviously it didn't need any alcohol at all to yell at her for nothing. Somehow Beth's question did hurt him, so he yelled back at her"Is that what you are thinking girl, huh?"

"It looks like that! You hadn't the balls to talkto me since three weeks and now you can?! You think I'm weak?Youdon't know what Ihave been through since.."Beth stopped then, not knowing how to end the sentence.

Sincehe had failed. It was all his fault, he knew..

Beth still hadn't ended the sentence, she was just looking angrily up at. So Daryl ended it for her."You mean since I have lost you! Since I wasn't careful enough! Since I have failed! Hell, I know it's myfuckingfault for what has happened to you!"He yelled at her. With a calmer voice Beth told him"Daryl..I didn't..it's notyour.."Daryl got closer to her.

"FuckBeth, it's my entire fault!"She shook her head the whole time, like she didn't want to listen to his words."I'm still alive Daryl!"She said with a louder voice again. Telling her the truth for the first time this evening, Daryl shouted"Damn, that bullet should have gone through my head!"

BeforeDaryl could even recognise what was happening, Beth slapped him in the face. Not too strong, but he could still feel her palm burn on his cheek. Beth was looking up at him with big eyes and a wildracing chest. She wasn't sorry about what she had done, she was looking a little worried, but just a little.

After Daryl had breathed in a few times, he said to her"You wouldn't have to be through this then."Coming closer to him, Beth said again with a stronger voice"IT'S. NOT. YOUR. FAULT. DARYL."She tried to touch his arm, but he pulled it quickly away. Looking her deep into the eyes, he said loud and determinded"It is!"

Beth began to look angrier again, she just had enough. Getting closer to him, she screamed."So why are you here then? Just to tell me that it's your entire fault!? And that I can't go on that run, because you are saying so!? You didn't care about me the last three weeks, so why do you care now?"

Beth was standing so close to him, Daryl could almost feel her body heat and breathe. Only then Daryl got it, that he had missed her so damn much, even when she was already here since three weeks. Her hands still on her hips, Daryl could see her chestrising up and down under her deep breaths. Beth was still waiting for an answer, which he just couldn't give her. Daryl wouldn't find the right words anyway, he would just make everything even worse.

Still looking into her beautiful eyes, Daryl suddenly touched her warm cheeks with his palms and without thinking he pulled her closer to his body and their lips crashed together. First their lips were just pressed tensed against each other, but then Daryl's lips began to move and Beth's began to get soft between his hot kisses. While he was kissing her with much desire, Beth's hands moved from her hips to his belly and finally around his back.

She tasted so much better than Daryl had ever dared to dream about. She tasted like a warm summer evening, like love, the woods, like hope. Daryl's lips couldn't get enough from her, but Beth's mouth was still closed and didn't move at all. Trying to bring her lips back to life, he pulled her lower lip into his mouth and sucked at it like a lollipop.

The second Beth began to kiss Daryl finally back, he thought he was able to jump up to the moon. Beth Greene was kissing him, him Daryl Dixon. And when she even began to moan between their hot kisses, he could feel his half hard dick twitch inside hispants.

When there wasn't any air in his lungs left, Daryl had to stop. Powerless he pressed his forehead against Beth's, while he stroked her cheeks with his thumb. They were both breathing loudly, like they had just run a marathon, but when Daryl finally had enough breathe again, he whispered"BecauseIfuckinglove you Beth."

She opened her eyes then and was looking up at him with her beautiful eyes, like she couldn't believe his words. Daryl didn't care anymore how Beth will react or what she will say, he just had to tell it to her right now. He should have already told herso back at the funeral home, when she had asked him what had changed his mind."You have changed my mind Beth."

Obviously his words brought her back to life, because this time Beth started to kiss Daryl with much passion. Her long fingers found their way into his hair and were pulling him even closer to her waiting body. Running her fingers through his hair and over the skin of his neck, Daryl got goose bumps everywhere on his body."I love you too Daryl."Beth whispered to him, while her thumb was tracing his warm, wet lips.

Stillnot being able to believe her words, Daryl pulled her closer against his chest and inhaled her beautiful scent. Standing in the middle of her living room, Daryl didn't care one bit about anything any more. All what mattered now, was the girl in his arms. His girl. Beth Greene loved him.

One of Daryl's hands was pressing into her back, so there wasn't any space between their bodies left. His other hand was touching her neck and Daryl could feel her goose bumps under his palm. And because he didn't care about anything any more, he began to moan loudly, when Beth's tongue was licking his lips, asking for premission and they finally found its way inside his waiting mouth. Beth's arms were clasping the material of his shirt by his chest the whole time, but when Daryl's tongue began to tease Beth's, her arms got wrapped around his neck and she began to breathe loudly.

Still kissing deep, Daryl's palms explored Beth's back, stayed at her hips for a few moments, finally found her butt and he squeezed her lovingly there. Stop kissing her for a few seconds, so Daryl could tell her"Jump baby."Not hesitanting for one moment, Beth did what she got told and soon she found herself in Daryl's arms again, her legs wrapped around his belly.

Her middle was pressing hard against his through theirclothes. It was impossible forBethtonotfeel his already rock hard dick, but Daryl still didn't care, because he was the happiest man in this world right now. Her fingers were touching his checks, nose and mouth the whole time, while they were still kissing deep.

Beth was so light in his arms, but Daryl still carried her into kitchen and placed her carefully on top of the cupboard, himself still between her legs. Their lips didn't pull away for even one second, like they needed each other for staying alive. Daryl's hands found their way back to her neck and finally he carefully opened Beth's braid and when her long, blond locks were falling over her shoulders Daryl stopped the kiss, so he could look at her.

His fingers were playing absently with her hair, while Beth was looking up at him with her bigdeereyes. Daryl could read so much in them, hope, love, happiness, trust and desire. Beth was alsoeyeing him and when Daryl was looking at her still half opened mouth and her wet, swollen lips he began to smile to himself."You are so beautiful Beth."His hands found her warm, rosy cheeks and he began to stroke her as softly as he could. Before their lips found each other again, Daryl placed a soft kissagainst Beth's forehead. Damn, how much he adored her.

His hands were running through her long hair and every time he touched the soft skinof her neck, Beth got goose bumps and began to shiver under his kisses. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, while Daryl was pressing himself against her body and they both moaned loudly. Thank God the curtains of the windows were closed. What would they do if anyone would see them like that? If Maggie would see them like that?

But somehow Daryl didn't care about that, he even didn't care about, if he was doing everything right, because the girl in his arms was Beth. His Beth. He could just be himself around her, because she fell in love with the man he was. With just being himself, even when Daryl didn't understand how someone like her could love someone like him. But he just didn't care about that right now, he could think about this later, but not yet, not when his dreams were finally coming true.

Daryl opened dreamily his eyes, when he began to play with the hem of Beth's shirt, so he could see her reaction to this. When she also opened her eyes, the look Beth gave him let his hand's carefully move up, her shirt still in his hands. After a few seconds, Beth took her hands up in the air, so Daryl could pull the fabric over her head.

Quickly Daryl threw the shirt careless on the kitchen floor, because he needed his hands free for something better. Carefully he touched Beth's bare shoulders and began to stroke her lovingly. Her skin was so soft, so damn soft and warm. Daryl had dreamed about this already so many times, but never he would have believed, that Beth would feel so amazing under his palms.

Moving his fingers from her shoulders down to her arms, her chest and finally to her bare belly, Daryl was thinking the whole time, that he must be in heaven. But when she enclosed his fingers with her tiny hands and moved them behind to her back and placed his hands on top of the lock of her bra, Daryl began to tremble somehow, because this wasn't a dream.

They were really doing this. Beth really wanted this. Beth really wanted him. And the fact, that he hadn't opened a woman's bra since years didn't make it any easier for him. But after a few unsuccessful tries, Daryl got it opened and slowly he pulled the wearers down her shoulders and his mouth began to water, when Beth was finally sitting with her bare upper body in front of him.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her lower back and pressed her body against his, while he began to kiss her lovingly. When he touched her perfect breasts with his warm palms, Beth began to moan loudly, while he explored her mouth with his tongue. Daryl could feel how her nipples got harder under his rough palms and he couldn't tell with words how much it turned him on. Teasing her already hard nipples with his thumb, Beth's moans became even louder. Obviously she also didn't care about anything any more.

The second she slit her warm hands under his shirt, Daryl frozen abruptly, stopped kissing her andmoving his hands. The reality hit him like a slap in the face. His scars. Beth shouldn't see them,he was just too ashamed about them. He had never showed them to anyone in his life, even Merle hadn't seen them. Beth would probably stop, if she would see them on his back, maybe she would tell him then to leave, that she couldn't love someone like him.

Daryl looked ashamed at his shoes, when he felt Beth's soft hands on his cheeks"Hey. Don't be ashamed about them Daryl."He was looking shocked into her face then. She knew about them?"I have seen them when we were at the funeral home. Don't be ashamed about them Daryl, they aren't your fault. They belong to you like your tattoos. And I love them as much as I love the rest of your handsome body."

Feeling his cheeks getting hot, Daryl began to bite down on his lower lip."Really? You still love me?""I will always love you Daryl."Beth began to kiss him softly, while she was stroking his cheeks with her thumbs."And now let me touch your bare chest, before I'm gonna get crazy."

With a smile in his face Daryl took finally off his shirt and he felt a little ill, when the cool air touched his bare back. Running her long fingers over his arms, bare shoulders and finally over the strong muscles of his chest, Beth began to suck her lower lip into her mouth and somehow Daryl became jealous, because he wanted to be the one, who was sucking at her lips."You don't know since how long I wanted to touch your bare chest Mr. Dixon."Beth told him, while her eyes were still watching his muscles.

"Maybe as long as I want to kiss your hard nipples?"Daryl asked her, while he could feel his dick pressing uncomfortable against hispants. Beth was looking wildly up at him then and after watching Daryl's look for a few more seconds, she finally whispered"You still haven't done it yet, Mr. Dixon.""Is this an invitation girl?"Daryl smiled down to her."I have never thought that Mr. Dixon needs an invitation for this, but yes. It is."Beth smiled back at him.

So Daryl leaned down and began to kiss her warm neck. During hotopen mouthedkisses, Daryl whispered against her skin"You are making me crazy girl."He got a loud moan from Beth as answer and when he could fell her shiver against his palms, Daryl began to smile, his lips still against her soft skin.

Slowly he went down, leaving a wet road of kisses on her neck and chest, till his lips found her nipples and Daryl was thinking that they have to hurt her, because they were so damn hard. While he was teasing her with his lips, tongue and teeth, Beth's moans became even louder and her body almost jumped inside his hands.

Daryl was just asking himself, if Beth was still a virgin, when her hand suddenly covered his rock hard dick through hispants. She placed her hand just right and began to move like she was stroking him and when her second hand also found its way to his way too full balls through the fabric, he definitelly knew, that she wasn't a virgin any more.

Daryl didn't care with whom she had her first time or how often and with who she had alreadysex, all what mattered now was that Beth Greenewanted him.Just him. He could think about that later, not yet. Damn, he had to think about many things later.

A deep moan left Daryl's lips when her grip around his dick tightened. He wanted her so bad, he wanted her bare body so bad under his, it did almost hurt, but Daryl won't have sex with Beth in her kitchen. Not today, not for their first time together. When he took her into his arms again, she automatical wrapped her legs around his body like a little monkey.

Only then he got it, that he didn't know where her bedroom was. Like Beth could read his thoughts, she whispered into his ear"It's the last door in the hallway."The whole time, till Daryl reached her bedroom, she was playing with his ear, sucking it or biting onhis earlobeand his whole body was on fire. Beth also breathed loudly and pleasant against the skin behind his ear, which gave him goose bumps everywhere on his body.

AfterDaryl had entered her small bedroom, he placed Beth carefully on top of the soft mattress. They were kissing heated again, while she was moving under his body like a snake and finally she was looking up at him, her under lip between her teeth."Does Mr. Dixon also need an invitation for taking off hispants?"

With a smile on his lips, Daryl stood up again and began to unlock his belt, when Beth's hands suddenly covered his fingers and she gently pulled them away. He watched her, while she was unlocking his belt, looking up at him so innocence while doingso and it turned him on so bad.

When Daryl's belt was opened and Beth began to work with the button of hispants,her look went to her fingers and she was licking her lip, like she couldn't wait any more to see his dick.In the momentBeth had hiszipperopened she gasped, because Daryl wasn't wearing any boxers since a long time.

She was looking up at him again and somehow she couldn't close her mouth any more. With quickly movements she put down hispants, till his already hurting dick was free from thefabric.

Daryl's head automatically leaned back and he let out a long, deep moan, when Beth took his dick into her warm hand. She will really make him crazy one day. When he was looking down at the girl, who was sitting on the bed edge, he saw her watching his dick with widened eyes and a still opened mouth.

Like she was thinking about how he should ever fit inside her. Daryl knew, that she could feel the blood streaming through his dick and when she took his way too big and full balls into her warm hand, Daryl couldn't hold back the drop of pleasure, which was coming out of him and ran down the whole way from the head of his dick into Beth's hand. She was watching the drop like Daryl was watching her.

Gently he touched her chin with his thumb and index finger then, so Beth was lookinghim in the eyes and oh God he almost came when he saw her expression. Lovingly he touched her cheek, while Beth was still stroking his dick and balls. With his thumb Daryl traced her still half opened mouth, when she suddenly took his index finger into her hot mouth and began to suck on it.

Biting down on his lower lip Daryl tried to get his self-control back, while Beth still had his finger in her sweet mouth and was looking up at him like an angel. Hell, how could she be both? Sweet and bitter. Water and fire. All at the same time.

After Daryl had pulled out his finger of her mouth, he wiped off her salivaby her lips, till they were wet and sparkling. Carefully Daryl took Beth's head into his hands and guided her mouth to his waiting dick. She was never looking away from his eyes, even when his dick filled her whole mouth. Letting out a deep, load moan, Daryl didn't know how much longer he could handle this all here.

Stroking her cheeks the whole time, Daryl could feel his dick inside her mouth. When he touched her mouth, he could also feel a little of her saliva running out of the corner, going deeper, Daryl placed his fingers under her chin, next to Beth's hand which was still stroking his balls.

Seeing her like that was just too much for him to handle, it was too long since his last time, he couldn't make this all night long. Maybe because he also wasn't the youngest any more.

As gently as he had guided her to his mouth, as gently he pulled Beth away again, and when she was looking up at him with questioning eyes, he said"If you won't stop now girl, I will come in your mouth in seconds."

"And why is that bad?"Beth asked him with a smile playing in her face, her lips still wet and swollen. Hell, this girl really wanted to kill him."That's not bad sweetheart, but not tonight. Lay back, so I can take care of yourpants now."Daryl told her.

Still smiling, Beth leaned back, like she got told and he quickly took of his ownpants, shoes and socks. Gently but also quickly Daryl opened Beth'spantsand put them down the whole way of her long legs.

Helping her out of her boots and socks, she was finally laying almost naked in front of him."Unfortunately you still wear underwear under yourjeans girl."Daryl told her with a smile on his lips."If I had known, that Mr. Dixon will come over tonight, I wouldn't have taken on any."Beth answered him, her eyes shining wildly up at him.

Leaning over her body, Daryl kissed her warm lips in response, while he ran his fingers over her bare chest and belly. He could feel her sweet, playfully smile against his own.

When his palm finally reached her sweet panties, they automatically went to the hot space between her legs. And damn she was wet. Daryl could even feel it through her panties. Hot, wet and sweet.

Pulling away from their kiss, Daryl placed himself between her legs and began to kiss her inner thighs gently. Leaving a hot track on her soft skin, he moved his hands to Beth's black underwear and pulled it down to her feet and finally all the way down.

Not able to wait even one more second, Daryl kissed passionate her lower belly, till he reached her pubic hair and finally the sweet spot he was searching for so badly. Beth began to moan, when he was licking her there up and down all the way. From where her sweet juices were coming, up to the little knot. And how damn good she tasted.

When Daryl began to press his hot tongue inside her, Beth's hip went up in the air and he gently had to pull her down again and held her in place with his strong hands. Daryl reached down on himself and stroked his hurting dick a few moments, before he pulled out his tongue from deep inside her and filled her instead with one of his fingers.

Beth began to scream excited then, her head deepinside the pillow. After pulling his finger out- and inside her for a half eternity, Daryl added a second finger and her screams got even louder.

Even if they wouldn't be in Alexandria, with a safe wall around them, Daryl wouldn't care, if anybody would hear them, because this was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his whole life. And it was him, that made her do all these noises.

Daryl just sucked and licked Beth's knot, when he could tell, that she was close. Slowly he stopped his whole movements and let go from her, butjust for the few seconds, till his lips touched hers again. Daryl's dick touched her waiting entrance a few times, while he leaned over her body to kiss her.

"Please, tell me you have condoms here, sweetheart."Daryl whispered between kisses. Feeling her smile and nod under him, Daryl pulled away, so Beth could get it out of the little table next to her bed, before she handled it over to him.

With shaking hands, Daryl managed to put the condom over his dick and got to Beth under the blanket on top of her. She put her legs further apart, so he could place himself better between her legs. Guiding his dick with his nervous hand to her entrance, Beth wrapped her arms around his neck meanwhileand pulled him down to her. Looking deep into each other eyes, Daryl finally began to push himself inside Beth's so hot body.

All the dreams he hadwerenothing, all the memories he hadwerenothing, all the thoughts he hadwerenothing, in contrast to the feeling he had in this moment, when he filled Beth Greene deep with himself.

When he got finally used to the feeling and a warm shiver had ran down his whole body, he managed to whisper"Beth."He only got breaths and moans as answer from her, before she began to kiss him heated. Slowly and lovingly they were kissing and so Daryl was moving. Carefully and gently. Not wanting to hurt her, to hurt his girl.

But when their kisses got hotter and Beth began to move her hand down to his butt, Daryl's movement got also faster and harder. He had to break the kiss, to bury his head into her shoulder or he will come in seconds. He could tell, that Beth was also damn close, but she still needed some more trusts, so Daryl kept on.

Her moans and his full balls touching herbuttwith every movement he was pushing himself hard inside her, were almost too much, when Beth finally began to press her fingernails into his upper arms and Daryl knew she will probably come with the next few trusts.

He was kissing her neck, when she began to scream as loud and pleasant he had heard her this evening and he smiled against her warm skin, when her walls were squeezing his dick.

Beth was still half in her orgasm, when she touched his balls with her warm hand and then Daryl knew, that he was ruined. It did almost hurt, when he came deep inside her, after he had probably moaned as loud as Beth seconds before.

With shaking arms Daryl fell powerless on top of Beth's chest, but obviously she didn't mind, because carefully she began to move her fingers through his hair and even when she stroked lovingly Daryl's bare back with all his scars, he didn't move. He needed this as much as he needed air inside his lungs.

Whenhis breath got more into normal again, Daryl whispered her name. Beth answered with a kiss against his forehead."You okay?"He asked her all worried."I have never felt better."Smiling against her neck, Daryl began to move and rolled off of her body, before he will crush her. While he took off the full condom, Daryl could feel Beth shiver next to him.

Quickly he placed the warm blanket on top of their bodies again and took her protective into his arms. Stroking her arms and breathing her in the whole time, Daryl knew that he won't ever let her go again.

Only then he remembered about the reason why he had got to her this evening."Please, don't go on that run sweetheart. You are back just three weeks."This time Daryl was really begging her.

When Beth was looking up at him, he could tell, that she wanted to protest, but instead she began to smile and nodded understanding her head."Okay, but someday I will go."Daryl also had to smile, when he answered"Yeah, but only with me together, sweetheart."


End file.
